Un cadeau de Noël
by Ellexabracadabra
Summary: Petit OS Dramione sur le thème de Noël. Les Serpentards organisent leur fameuse soirée de Noël. Et un certain blond aux yeux gris compte bien en profiter pour déclarer sa flamme à sa lionne.


Un cadeau de Noël (Ellexabracadabra)

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

J'étais confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, un livre dans les mains, quand une tornade rousse se précipita sur moi.

«- Pattenrond ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petite canaille ?! demandais-je en posant mon livre pour pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et le caresser.

\- Je pense que c'est moi qui lui ai fait peur ! retentit dans mon dos la voix d'un autre type de canaille rousse.

\- Voyons Ginny, pourquoi tu l'embêtes ?

\- Ce chat est un monstre Hermione ! se plaignit la rouquine. Hier encore il m'a griffé alors que j'essayais simplement de... Bon peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis venue pour toi... annonça la cadette des Weasley d'un ton machiavélique. »

Je me retournais pour regarder mon amie. Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton de sa voix, et l'expression faciale qu'elle arborait ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde. Quoi qu'elle mijote, je sentais que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Mais alors pas du tout. Le temps me donna raison.

« - Hermione ! Sors de là enfin !

\- Jamais ! Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! m'écriai-je, enfermée dans la salle de bain de notre dortoir.

\- C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si terrible ! Si tu étais plus féminine aussi... grommela la jeune fille.

\- Hé ! Je t'entends tu sais ?

\- N'empêche que tout ce que je dis est vrai ! Regarde ton comportement ! Je prends gentiment sur mon temps pour te mettre en valeur pour cette soirée, alors que j'ai encore mon maquillage et ma coiffure à faire, sans parler de ma robe ! Et voilà comment tu me remercies ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! souffla la rouquine d'un ton sans appel. Tu n'as qu'à y aller en uniforme pendant qu'on y est."

N'osant pas lui avouer que c'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire, j'attendis que ses pas s'éloignent avant de sortir de la salle-de-bain. Je savais que Ginny n'était pas réellement vexée mais elle semblait sincèrement en colère et ne me parlerait sans doute pas jusqu'à demain. La perspective de passer une soirée sans compagnie féminine ne me réjouissait pas tellement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller la chercher pour lui dire que j'envisageais de faire des concessions et même de mettre un jean cintré, elle surgit brusquement dans mon dos. Surprise, je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle m'avait tendu une embuscade avant d'être poussée sur une chaise face à un grand miroir.

Cela dit, j'aurais du m'en douter, connaissant la rousse. Je soupirais et tentais un regard noir pour l'intimider et la forcer à me laisser partir. Sans grand succès. En revanche, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas trop abuser sans que je m'énerve, elle accepta de réduire ma peine. Elle renonça à colorier mon visage avec ses produits de beauté et les talons hauts qu'elle m'avait prévu laissèrent place à des petites ballerines, bien plus mon genre. En échange, je supportais la robe courte et le lissage de cheveux.

"- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je supporte tout ça déjà ?  
\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas compris ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant la sourde oreille.  
\- Ça fait au moins une demi-heure que tu passes cette baguette sur mes mèches. Je m'ennuie. Et puis je te signale que ta baguette est brûlante donc ça me donne chaud. Sans parler de cette chaise qui n'est pas très confortable.  
\- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire fuir en te plaignant et en faisant ta diva ! chantonna la rouquine, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Quoi ? Mais je ne...  
\- Je te connais par cœur Mione.  
\- Hmpf.  
\- Voilà j'ai fini ! C'est fou ce que ça te change les cheveux lisses ! Ça mets vraiment ton visage en valeur. Tous les mecs de ce repas de Noël vont tomber à tes pieds. D'ailleurs, si tu me laissais te maquiller, ça aurait encore plus d'effet et je peux presque te promettre que Ron larguerait l'autre blondasse sur-le-champ et tomberait dans tes bras.

\- Et moi je pense que tu devrais te calmer un peu, la taquinais-je. Je te signale que c'est simplement un repas entre les professeurs et les élèves qui restent pour les vacances, lui rappelais-je d'un ton professoral. Et puis de toute façon, ton frère ne m'intéresse plus.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu dis ça mais je sais pertinemment que...

\- Je suis sincère, soufflais-je sans lui expliquer pour autant que quelqu'un avait pris la place de Ron depuis un bon moment déjà. Et puis tu sais, la guerre a permis à ton frère de réaliser qu'il est amoureux d'elle.  
\- Et pourtant tu irais tellement mieux avec lui.  
\- Sauf qu'il ne m'aime pas comme ça, et que je ne le vois plus que comme un frère.  
\- Balivernes ! Tu as peur Hermione, je comprends, déclare-t-elle d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Mais crois-moi, entre toi et Lavande, il n'y a pas photo...  
\- Ginny ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'épouserais pas ton frère qu'on ne fera pas partie de la même famille. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Alors maintenant arrête de vouloir briser le couple de Ron ! Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, d'accord ?!  
\- Mais tu dis ça parce que...  
\- Parce que je le pense. Et ça fait des mois que je le pense. Maintenant Ginevra, arrête de remettre ma parole en doute et fais-moi un peu confiance.  
\- Mais alors... Quand tu te plains de la façon dont Lavande et Ron s'affichent en public, tu n'es pas jalouse ?  
\- Quoi ?! Non ! C'est juste que je trouve ça un peu trop exagéré comme démonstrations publiques d'affection. Et je dois avouer que je les trouve un peu niais aussi, mais sinon je t'assure que je n'ai aucun problème avec leur relation. Je suis contente que Ron soit enfin heureux.  
\- Waouh. Ça m'en bouche un coin là. Moi qui pensait que tu faisais semblant...  
\- Ça t'apprendra à ne pas croire ce que je te dis ! la taquinais-je.  
\- Waouh. J'en reviens toujours pas.  
\- Ginny ?  
\- Nan mais waouh quoi ! Je ne me doutais de rien.  
\- Gin' ?  
\- Nan mais sérieusement. T'es sûre que t'es vraiment pas amour...?  
\- Ginny !  
\- Ok ok... Je vérifiais juste !  
\- Va donc te préparer au lieu de dire des bêtises !  
\- Hein ? Ah oui, j'y vais.  
\- Oh et Gin ? Une dernière chose.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Cette robe est magnifique ! avouais-je en souriant.  
\- Hermione Granger qui aime une robe ! Mais il va neiger par Merlin ! affirma Ginny, faussement choquée, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Bon allez, file ! ordonnais-je en souriant malgré tout.

\- Oui Madame ! déclara-t-elle en imitant un salut militaire. Prends donc le temps d'admirer mon œuvre pendant que je me prépare. »

Obéissant à sa requête, je m'approchais du miroir et examinais attentivement mon reflet. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître. Mon amie n'avait pas menti : les cheveux lisses rendait mon visage plus doux. Sans compter que mes cheveux, qui atteignaient habituellement mes omoplates, s'arrêtaient à présent à ma chute de reins. La robe que Ginny m'avait prêté était assez cintrée mais sans faire vulgaire. C'était une des siennes qu'elle m'avait prêté, raison pour laquelle elle était un peu courte pour moi, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Cela aurait été provocateur avec des talons hauts, mais avec mes ballerines, le rendu était sexy tout en restant sage. Pour la première fois de ma vie, le miroir ne me renvoyait pas simplement l'image d'une miss je-sais-tout dans un uniforme trop grand et avec une coiffure d'épouvantail. Je souris à mon reflet, fière d'être qui j'étais. Je me trouvais jolie.

« - Tu vois, ce n'était pas la peine de se pomponner autant ! annonçais-je triomphalement à mon amie. Nous sortions de la Grand-Salle où le repas s'été déroulé comme je l'avais prévu : dans une ambiance conviviale mais calme. Ce n'était qu'un repas avec les professeurs, rien de plus ! jubilais-je avant de m'interrompre, interloquée par son silence.  
\- Hum... À propos de ça... commença-t-elle en s'empourprant. Oh oh... Je connaissais ce regard et il ne présageait rien de bon.  
\- Ginny...  
\- Oui... Il fallait que je te prévienne...  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Et bien... Comment dire ?  
\- Essaye avec des mots.  
\- Haha. Très drôle. Je reconnais bien là ton sens de l'humour.  
\- Ginevra Molly Weasley, tu aggraves ton cas.  
\- Oui. Hum... En fait, il se peut que... peut-être... éventuellement nous ayons été... invités à la soirée des Serpentards ! déclara la traîtresse d'une traite sans parvenir à masquer sa joie. »

Je fermais les yeux et respirais un grand coup. La soirée de Noël des Serpentards était connue dans tout Poudlard pour être la plus grande soirée de l'année. Les élèves de cette maison faisaient les meilleures fêtes tout au long de l'année, tout le monde le savait, mais celle de Noël était vraiment spéciale parce qu'elle était la seule à être sur invitations. Les rares élèves ayant eu la chance d'être invités s'accordaient tous pour dire que cette soirée avait été une des plus délirantes de leur scolarité. C'était quasiment un mythe à Poudlard. Il était tout à fait normal que Ginny soit ravie d'avoir été invitée, c'était un immense honneur qui pouvait être fait à des Gryffondors. Pour ma part, je trouvais complètement ridicules les élèves qui se privaient de fêtes en famille dans l'espoir d'assister à cette soirée, étant donné que les invitations étaient distribuées après le début des vacances. Je n'étais pas non plus très à l'aise à l'idée de passer la soirée dans la Salle Commune de ceux qui avaient passé leur scolarité à me faire comprendre que mon sang impur me donnait à peine le droit au nom d'être humain, et certain pas à celui de sorcière, malgré que mes résultats aient toujours été les plus brillants de Poudlard. J'étais bien consciente d'exagérer mais on n'oublie pas des années de moqueries, d'insultes et d'humiliations publiques aussi facilement. Cela dit, comme je l'avais découvert durant la guerre, tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas à mettre dans le même panier. Certains jouaient simplement un rôle pour préserver leur famille et leur vie. Les autres étaient sans doute tous à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est.

« - On a tous été invités ? demandais-je, confuse.

\- Harry, Ron et toi pour sûr. Vous avez combattu et vaincu Voldemort ! Vous êtes le célèbre 'Trio d'or' ! Moi j'ai été invitée par Harry, Ron a invité Lavande, Neville a été invité et Luna aussi, Dean également parce qu'il joue dans l'équipe et Seamus parce que sa copine est à Serpentard, sans oublier Parvati...

\- D'accord, merci Gin' ! la coupais-je avant qu'elle commence à énumérer tous les invités.

\- Bon, tu l'as plutôt bien pris.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas. Vous faites ce que vous voulez.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais accepter, de mon plein gré, de passer la soirée en compagnie de ceux qui m'ont rabaissée pendant sept ans ?!

\- Euh... si !

\- Et bien tu t'es trompé. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je n'y vais pas.

\- Mais Mione ! Tu sais bien qu'ils faisaient semblant. Ce n'était que leur rôle de Sang-Pur, ce n'était pas sincère.

\- Et c'est ça qui va effacer la douleur peut-être ?

\- Nan, je ne dis pas ça... J'imagine bien que ça a du être difficile mais... Je ne te demande pas de tout leur pardonner, et c'est vrai que certains ont peut-être fait un excès de zèle dans leur rôle, mais laisse-leur une chance. Je suis sûre que la plupart sont très gentils et regrettent de t'avoir fait souffrir !

\- Pff !

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Regarde Malfoy par exemple ! Avant vous étiez les pires ennemis de Poudlard et vous ne ratiez pas une occasion de vous insulter. Sans compter que Harry et lui souhaitaient sans arrêt la mort de l'autre. Et regarde aujourd'hui ! Ils adorent s'entraîner au Quidditch ensemble. Et Malfoy passe son temps libre à la bibliothèque avec toi. Qui aurait cru que c'était un Mister je-sais-tout d'ailleurs ? Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que si Malfoy c'est révélé être sympa, c'est peut-être aussi le cas des autres Serpentards. Laisse-leur une chance.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! m'emportais-je. Draco était de notre côté pendant la guerre !

\- Pardon ? me coupa la cadette des Weasley. Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je... Je n'étais pas supposée en parler... lui confiais-je en réalisant ma bêtise. Oublie ce que j'ai dit !

\- Trop tard ! Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille avant de connaître la vérité.

\- Ginny...

\- Hermione, tu peux m'en parler quand même. Je suis ta meilleure amie !

\- Je sais mais... ce n'est pas mon secret.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais aller demander à Harry.

\- Non arrête ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas te fâcher avec ton petit-ami, simplement parce qu'il t'as menti ?

\- Tu veux parier ?!

\- Ginny... Ne fais pas ça.

\- Alors raconte-moi !

\- C'est du chantage.

\- J'assume.

\- Très bien. Promets-moi juste de ne pas en parler, il ne veut pas que tout le monde le sache !

\- Promis !

\- Draco était un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry, Ron, lui et moi sommes proches depuis le début de notre quatrième année. Il a profité de l'effervescence du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour se rapprocher de nous. Ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait nous donner des informations importantes mais il avait peur d'être surpris en pleine trahison. Il était surveillé par Crabbe et Goyle à Poudlard. Mais pendant le bal, ses ' _acolytes_ ' étaient occupés dans la Grand-Salle. Il a réussi à leur fausser compagnie et il s'est mis à chercher l'un de nous trois. Pardonne-moi Gin'... je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais Draco voulait que ça reste un secret. Il a déjà tellement souffert à cause de son père, et il a eu beaucoup de mal à renier ses principes de Sang-Pur. Je ne voulais pas rendre tout ça encore plus difficile juste pour te mettre dans la confidence. Il a risqué sa vie pour nous tous pendant des années. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on aurait pu gagner la guerre sans son implication.

\- Il a réussi à vous trouver ?

\- Ce n'était pas très difficile pour moi en tous cas. J'étais en plein milieu du grand escalier, en larmes à cause de ton frère. C'est là qu'il m'a trouvé. Il m'a traîné dans la Salle-sur-Demande, on a discuté un peu jusqu'à ce que je me calme et alors il m'a dit qu'il avait des informations pour l'Ordre.

\- Malfoy t'as consolé quand mon frère t'as brisé le cœur. C'est le monde à l'envers !

\- Et pourtant... affirmais-je en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Le lendemain, j'ai discuté de tout ça avec Harry et Ron. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance au début mais ils ont quand même transmis les informations aux membres de l'Ordre. Ces informations ont permis de sauver des milliers de vie.

\- Et si ç'avait été un piège ?

\- En fait, c'est aussi ce que l'Ordre à pensé. Seul Sirius à fait confiance à Draco. Il a eu raison.

\- Toi aussi tu lui as fait confiance.

\- J'avais mes raisons...

\- Vous vous êtes dis quoi ce soir-là dans la Salle-sur-Demande ?

\- Disons juste qu'il s'est montré convaincant.

\- Tu rougis ma parole !

\- Non c'est faux.

\- Ah d'accord... je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu as décroché si facilement de mon frère alors que tu as été amoureuse de lui pendant des années.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rooohhh Hermione...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Enfiiiiin... Malfoy te plaît !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Ginny ! C'est juste un ami.

\- Oui c'est cela !

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Il n'y a rien entre nous !

\- Pour l'instant...

\- Ginny !

\- Quoi ?! C'est pas parce qu'il n'y a rien pour l'instant que ça veut dire que tu ne lui plais pas ! Ou qu'il ne te plaît pas !

\- Tu es ridicule.

\- Tu as arrêté de nier, on progresse.

\- Je ne nie plus mais je continue de penser que tu es ridicule.

\- Pas tant que ça. C'est flagrant, maintenant que je suis au courant, qu'il te plaît. Et si vous êtes proches depuis longtemps, ça explique toutes les fois où il...

\- Ah ben vous êtes là les filles !

\- Lavande !

\- Je vous cherchais depuis tout à l'heure, annonça-t-elle gaiement en trottinant vers nous. Vous savez où sont Harry et Ronron ?

\- Euh... J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils repassaient au dortoir.

\- Allons-y alors ! s'exclama la blonde en nous prenant chacune par le bras pour nous traîner vers la tour Gryffondore.

\- Euh Lavande... On était en train de discuter avec Ginny en fait et...

\- Oh, vous parliez de quoi ? De la soirée des Serpentards ? C'est trop bien hein ? Parvati et moi on se disait justement que..."

Je n'écoutais pas la suite, la laissant déblatérer toute seule. La seule chose qui me préoccupait était de connaître la fin de la phrase de Ginny. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par "Ça explique toutes les fois où il..." ? Où il quoi ? Alors que nous arrivions dans le couloir qui menait à notre Salle Commune, Ginny se rapprocha de moi et me souffla à l'oreille :

"- Il ne faudrait pas le faire attendre !

\- Tu crois qu'il m'attends ? m'enquis-je, soudain pleine d'espoir.

\- Possible, mais je pense que c'est surtout moi qu'il attends ! rigola-t-elle, franchement amusée par la situation.

\- Toi ?! Mais pourquoi diable Draco t'attendrait-il ? demandais-je en sentant la jalousie me submerger.

\- Qui a dit que je parlais de ce cher Serpentard ? Je pensais à Harry, tu sais, mon cavalier ? Et accessoirement ton meilleur ami. »

Mon sourire disparut alors que mes joues se coloraient d'une teinte soutenue de rouge. Ginny m'avait encore eue ! Ça commençait vraiment à devenir une mauvaise habitude.

 _ **PDV Draco :**_

« - Ce repas était mortellement chiant ! se plaignit mon meilleur ami. Heureusement que la bouffe était bonne et qu'il y avait de quoi mater ! D'ailleurs je savais pas Granger pouvait être aussi sexy... Aïeuh ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'une main frappa violemment son épaule. Ah tiens, quelqu'un avait été plus rapide que moi...

\- Je te gêne pas j'espère ?! s'énerva la propriétaire de la-dite main, alias Pansy Parkinson. Autrement appelée : La Petite Amie Jalouse et Possessive de Blaise Zabini. Mais je crois qu'elle préfère Pansy...

\- Jamais ma chérie ! affirma le métis en l'embrassant sauvagement. Je m'éloignais alors d'eux, comme à chaque fois.

\- Rooh ça va Dray ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête !

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Celle qui dit que tu crèves de jalousie. Sauf que c'est ma Pansy et que je partage pas ! De toute façon si je me souviens bien, c'en est une autre qui t'intéresse...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne suis pas 'jaloux', je vous laisse simplement un peu d'intimité. Ça s'appelle être bien élevé, rétorquais-je en ignorant son dernier commentaire.

\- Ça s'appelle être coincé ou en manque. Et je te connais assez pour savoir que t'as jamais été coincé. Mais je m'inquiète pas pour toi vieux ! Tu finiras par réussir à la mettre dans ton lit, la petite Granger. Et après on pourra enfin se tripoter tranquillement avec Pansy, affirma le Serpentard avec un sourire lubrique en direction de la brune. Par Salazar, elle portait une robe vraiment courte ce soir et il avait très envie de...

\- Je veux pas juste la mettre dans mon lit ! Je veux beaucoup plus que ça !

\- Aussi dans ta douche ?

\- T'es vraiment un obsédé.

\- Ouais. Et toi t'es con.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que t'es amoureux d'elle et que t'as pas les couilles d'aller lui dire.

\- Elle connaît ma réputation de tombeur !

\- Et alors ? Une réputation, ça se change !

\- C'est vrai Draco ! Et puis tu ne te résumes pas à ta réputation.

\- Elle va quand même croire que je veux simplement la sauter comme toutes les autres.

\- Tu n'as qu'à être honnête avec elle, ça te changera ! C'est ce qu'on veut, nous les filles, de l'honnêteté.

\- Ce sera pire, elle va carrément croire que je me fous de sa gueule.

\- C'est sûr que si déjà toi t'as pas confiance en toi, tu peux pas t'attendre à ce que ce soit son cas !

\- Le grand Draco Malfoy, le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard, qui ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec une fille ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça de mon vivant, s'esclaffa la brune.

\- Mais c'est différent des autres fois...

\- Développe.

\- Elle est... Raahh je saurais pas t'expliquer ! Elle est pas comme les autres. Elle est spéciale.

\- Tu es amoureux.

\- Et bien, 'amoureux' c'est un bien grand mo...

\- Non Dray, ce n'était pas une question.

\- On est d'accord qu'il est ridicule à refuser de se l'avouer ?

\- Complètement d'accord ! affirma le métis qui me servait d'ami. Et la façon dont il se voile la face...

\- Nan, je suis pas amoureux d'elle. Les Malfoy ne tombent pas amoureux, ils trouvent ça sale... commença ma camarade de maison en m'imitant.

\- La famille Malfoy est au-dessus d'une chose aussi futile que l'amour... ajouta Blaise en rentrant dans son jeu et en me singeant à son tour.

\- Hé ! Je suis à côté ! J'entends tout ce que vous dites ! affirmais-je en criant. Aucun effet. Et puis je n'ai pas du tout cette voix-là... »

Je m'éloignais alors que ces deux-là rigolaient comme des Véracrasses en continuant leurs imitations de moi. Ma voix et ma posture ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ça en plus ! Bah peu importe, bientôt les invités commenceraient à arriver et je pourrais me noyer dans la foule ! Je n'aurais plus à supporter ses deux abrutis qui me servaient de meilleurs amis. Je descendis dans la Salle Commune et aidait aux derniers préparatifs. Les Serpentards que je croisais en chemin me firent de grands sourires. Même depuis la fin de la guerre et l'emprisonnement de mon tyran de père à Azkaban, ils continuaient tous à me traiter comme le Prince des Serpentards. Sauf que le respect brillait dans leurs yeux, remplaçant la peur que je leur inspirais autrefois. J'en étais très heureux. J'avais toujours eu peur de finir craint et respecté en apparence mais haï de tous en secret, comme l'avait été mon père avant moi. Mais je m'inquiétais apparemment pour rien. Depuis que les Serpentards savaient pour mon passé d'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, les liens que j'avais tissé avec mes camarades au sein de cette maison s'étaient resserrés. J'étais respecté et non plus craint. Et la différence était énorme. J'avais tout pour être heureux à présent. Enfin presque... Tous ceux qui étaient au courant de mon rôle dans la guerre me considéraient comme un héros. Tous sauf elle. Elle avait toujours été comme ça : trop talentueuse elle-même pour être facilement impressionnable. C'est ce qui me plaisait le plus chez elle. Entre autres. Finalement, je crois que les deux abrutis qui rigolaient encore derrière moi avaient raison : j'étais amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

La fête commençait bien. Les invités commençaient à arriver et on pouvait compter sur Blaise et Pansy pour mettre l'ambiance sur la piste de danse. Théodore Nott était en charge des entrées et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il vérifiait les invitations d'un œil distrait et, en me rapprochant, je pus constater qu'il tenait un livre sous la table. Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'est vrai qu'il aimait lire. Je le croisais souvent avec un livre à la main dans la Salle Commune. Il me rappelait un peu Hermione par ce côté-là. Quoique encore une fois, tout me rappelait un peu Hermione en ce moment. Je savais qu'il voulait profiter de la soirée mais il avait été désigné comme « videur », et ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de son poste. A moins que quelqu'un ne prenne sa place.

Théo était un bon copain, aussi je lui proposais de prendre sa place un moment. Autant qu'un de nous deux profite de sa soirée. Je savais qu'il avait envie d'aller danser avec sa petite-amie, Astoria Greengrass, et je m'ennuyais, ça ne me gênait donc pas de le remplacer. Il me remercia chaudement et fila rapidement, sans doute par peur que je change d'avis. De mon côté, j'espérais que le fait de me voir en tant que 'videur' dissuaderait les pimbêches que Blaise avait invité de venir me proposer de danser. Mon ami avait en effet invité des bimbos à la soirée parce que je cite : 'ces filles savent faire la fête'. Je trouvais pour ma part qu'une fille qui buvait déjà à 22h et qui enlevait son haut au bout de trois verres ne savait PAS faire la fête.

Quand à toutes celles qui m'invitaient à danser, ne connaissait-elles donc pas le protocole ? L'étiquette ? Les conventions ? Enfin je savais que les temps changeaient et qu'il fallait faire place à la modernité, mais certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Comme la politesse, ou la galanterie. Pour ma part, en tant que gentleman aristocrate, je trouvais hautement offensant qu'une fille vienne m'inviter. J'étais pour le fait qu'elles prennent des initiatives et deviennent plus indépendantes, mais dans les soirées mondaines, inviter quelqu'un à danser était le rôle de l'homme. Ce n'était pas une question de domination et de sexisme mais bien de courtoisie et de traditions ancestrales.

Cependant, alors que je vérifiais une énième invitation, mon regard dériva vers une silhouette au loin. C'était elle : Hermione Granger. Je croisais son regard ardent et revins aussitôt sur mon jugement. La perspective de me faire inviter à danser par une fille me paraissait bien moins outrageuse si la fille en question était Hermione. Je détaillais sa tenue rapidement, appréciant tout de même le spectacle. Ses longues jambes athlétiques et légèrement hâlées étaient chaussées de petites ballerines rouges. Sa robe noire s'arrêtait à mis-cuisse mais, alors qu'elle aurait été vulgaire sur n'importe quelle autre fille, elle était sexy juste ce qu'il faut sur elle. Le haut de la robe était très sage et ne dévoilait rien de son décolleté, ce qui me rendait encore plus fou, paradoxalement, et ses manches trois quarts semblaient légèrement transparentes. Quand à ses cheveux, eux qui étaient d'habitude sauvages et indomptables étaient aujourd'hui disciplinés. Cela lui allait à merveille et je rêvais de passer mes mains dans sa crinière, sachant que c'était impossible en tant normal. Cependant je pris conscience que sa coiffure habituelle, à propos de laquelle j'aimais bien la taquiner, me plaisait en fait beaucoup. Les cheveux lissés lui allaient très bien, mais ses longues boucles indomptables faisaient d'elle la lionne des Gryffondors. Ma lionne, ma Gryffondore, mon Hermione.

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Nous étions en retard. Il avait fallu qu'on attende les garçons, qui avaient passé une éternité dans leur dortoir, où ils étaient repassés pour que Ron puisse se changer. En effet, et je suis sûre que c'est une surprise pour tout le monde, le rouquin avait mangé comme un cochon et avait taché sa chemise avec de la sauce tomate. Heureusement qu'Harry en avait une de rechange. Enfin, on y était. Juste devant la porte de la Salle Commune de Draco... enfin je veux dire : des Serpentards. Une table était installée devant la porte et un vert et argent contrôlait l'authenticité des invitations. Hé ben dites donc... ils ne plaisantaient pas avec leur soirée. Je souris jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard du « videur » de cette soirée. Ce n'était pas un simple Serpentard. C'était lui.

Le fantasme humain de toute la population féminine de Poudlard. Celui dont un seul regard suffisait pour que mon cœur chavire, pour que mes joues deviennent toutes rouges, pour que mon souffle s'emballe et pour que mes genoux flageolent, pour ne citer que les réactions les plus avouables de mon corps à la présence de Draco Malfoy. Ses prunelles acier brûlaient d'un feu indomptable quand il les posa sur moi. J'eus l'impression qu'il me déshabillait du regard et pourtant je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise ou superficielle. J'étais assez fière d'être capable d'attirer son regard mais je savais qu'il voyait bien plus que le physique quand il me regardait. De même que je dépassais la simple barrière des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris quand je le voyais. Ses yeux parcouraient mon corps et je sentais une douce chaleur se répandre partout où son regard se posait. Je le vis se lever et s'approcher de moi... pardon : de nous. Bien sûr ! Il voulait sans doute saluer Harry, dont il était très proche. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être triste, c'était peut-être futile mais j'aurais été flattée qu'il vienne me voir moi et uniquement moi. Il s'approcha de nous, fit un signe de tête et son fameux sourire en coin à tout le monde mais me fit la bise. Rien qu'à moi. C'est moi où il faisait vraiment chaud dans leur Salle Commune ?! Draco me sourit narquoisement avant de se pencher vers moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, son odeur suave et masculine emplissant mes narines.

« Je peux te parler en privé s'il-te-plaît ? chuchota sa voix grave et profonde à mon oreille. »

N'attendant même pas ma réponse, il me prit par la main et m'entraîna loin de la foule et du brouhaha. Juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de ma vue, je surpris le sourire d'Harry et le clin d'œil de Ginny. J'allais en entendre parler... Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que eux allaient s'imaginer. Pendant que j'étais à mes pensées, mon Serpentard me conduisit dans une pièce à l'écart où on n'entendait plus le bruit de la fête. Draco ferma ensuite le portrait qui faisait office de porte et lui précisa que nous ne voulions être dérangés sous aucun prétexte. Un immense sofa en cuir presque aussi grand qu'un lit et recouvert de coussins verts et argents trônait face à une paroi de verre qui montrait les profondeurs du lac. Les appartements des Serpentards étaient dans les cachots mais je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'ils étaient construits juste à côté du lac. La baie vitrée n'était pas une illusion, elle donnait réellement sur le lac. C'était fantastique. Curieuse et intriguée, je me rapprochais et collais ma main contre la paroi vitrée, qui était très froide. Soudain, un tentacule du calmar géant vient se coller sur le vitre, pile devant mon visage. Malgré la paroi qui paraissait résistante, je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer sous le coup de la frayeur. Je butais contre le torse de Drago, qui était beaucoup plus proche de moi que ce que je pensais. Voyant que je tremblais toujours de peur, il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui.

"- N'ai pas peur. Ce n'est que le calmar géant du lac. Il n'est pas méchant, il veut juste jouer avec toi.

\- Jouer... Ce truc veut jouer ?

\- Ce n'est pas un 'truc'. C'est une créature très douce. Il se sent seul...

\- Tu as raison, je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'excuser.

\- Comment ça ?"

Il me lança un regard en coin attendri avant de reporter son regard sur la baie vitrée, où le tentacule s'agitait mollement, comme s'il était triste. Draco me saisit alors la main et, de nos doigts entrelacés, tapota la vitre. Le tentacule se mit à suivre nos tapotements avec entrain. Me prenant au jeu, je me mis à tapoter un autre endroit de la vitre avec ma main libre. Un nouveau tentacule apparut alors. Draco fit de même de son côté et troisième tentacule se colla à la paroi. Les longues ventouses des tentacules blancs se collaient et se décollaient de la surface en faisant un petit 'pop' rigolo. Soudain, les tentacules se décollèrent tous en même temps et l'eau fut calme. J'étais légèrement déçue quand des bulles commencèrent à apparaître le long de la vitre. La tête du calmar apparut soudain et ses grands yeux globuleux se fixèrent sur nous. Je me remis à tapoter la vitre et ses tentacules apparurent sur la vitre. Son regard suivait mes doigts. Je trouvais ça hilarant et adorable à la fois, c'était comme voir un chat tenter d'attraper un laser. Qui aurait cru qu'un animal aquatique puisse être aussi mignon ? Voyant que j'étais désormais la seule à amuser le calmar, je me retournais vers Draco. Celui-ci arborait le même sourire que moi mais son regard était dirigé sur moi. Je me sentis rougir.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, et au risque de faire un bêtise, je fis un premier pas dans sa direction. Il fit le second et me colla contre lui avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et approfondis le baiser. Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle.

"- Le calmar est parti.

\- C'est de ta faute Malfoy.

\- Ma faute ?! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Parfaitement. C'est toi qui m'a distrait, du coup il s'est ennuyé le pauvre chéri et il est parti. Je demande réparation.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Distrais-moi encore ! annonçais-je d'un ton enjôleur en l'attirant contre moi.

\- Non attends, je..."

Interloquée, je le regardais. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Oh non, je m'étais fait des films, il ne voulait pas de moi. Et moi je m'accrochais à lui comme une pauvre fille. J'avais terriblement honte. Les joues rouges et le cœur brisé, je me reculais précipitamment avec la ferme intention de sortir de cette pièce le plus vite possible et d'aller ensuite noyer mon chagrin dans un verre d'alcool. Voyant les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans mes yeux, il glissa son bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir.

"- Non Hermione ! Excuse-moi ! Tu ne m'as pas compris...

\- Si si, j'ai parfaitement compris le message Draco. Tu as été clair, ne t'en fais pas... annonçais-je en lui lançant un petit sourire que je devinais triste. Ce n'est pas grave, faisons juste comme si rien ne s'était pas...

\- Silence ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver légèrement sexy.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Malfoy ! m'écriais-je en me rapprochant de lui. Il s'approcha également, si près que je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Merlin qu'il était beau.

\- Je peux en placer une ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je t'aime. Mon cœur rata un battement. Ou deux. Est-ce qu'il venait de dire ce que je croyais qu'il venait de dire ?

\- Tu...?

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as repoussée ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas repoussée, je t'ai simplement dis 'attends'. Tu as simplement mal interprétées mes paroles. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes rejetée Hermione. Je suis désolé, je fais tout de travers avec toi. J'ai très envie de toi, crois-moi. Vraiment très envie. Je veux t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi, te toucher, passer ma main dans tes cheveux et partout sur ton corps de manière générale, mais je veux avant tout que tout soi parfaitement clair entre nous

\- Tu n'es pas prêt pour une relation durable. Tu as peur de t'engager. Tu...

\- Je suis amoureux de toi et je veux que tu deviennes ma petite amie aux yeux du monde entier.

\- ...

\- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à me laisser finir mes phrases.

\- Je t'écoute. Et je ne t'interromps pas, promis.

-Je veux plus qu'une brève relation, ou simplement du sexe. Je veux ton amour. Je veux ton cœur.

\- Mais tu l'as déjà, Draco. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que tu as commencé à risquer ta vie pour donner des informations à l'Ordre. Depuis que tu as risqué ta vie pour...

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir."

Coupant court à ma déclaration d'amour, alors que ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant d'empêcher quelqu'un de le complimenter, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec ferveur. C'est ainsi que se passa ma première Soirée de Noël chez les Serpentards.


End file.
